


I'm so into you, I am so into you

by sarcastic_ace_artist



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: "I wasn't that drunk last night", "You asked your boyfriend if he was single and cried when he said he wasn't", Crying, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, I know this isn't how drunk people actually act, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Era, Race is an IDIOT, Sort Of, Temporary Amnesia, but a very endearing idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_ace_artist/pseuds/sarcastic_ace_artist
Summary: Oh... Wow...Race’s breath caught in his throat.The guy sitting on the couch wearing a snapback cap backwards was so fucking pretty.





	I'm so into you, I am so into you

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in 5 months late with a new story*
> 
> Hi guys! I accidentally revived my love for Newsies! Have this thing I started typing out at 12 in the morning! Enjoy!

Race's head pounded as he downed another cup of…what was it again? Jack Daniels? Scotch?

He's too fucking drunk to remember. It was supposed to be a friendly get together with his friends that night. 

(Psh, "friendly get together." Yeah right. Like they could ever be less than chaotic in their lifetime.)

That was the _ plan _ at least. One drink for each of them turned into two. Then it turned into three. Then suddenly they were all drinking like crazy and dancing along to the DJ.

Actually…there were a few of them that didn't drink more than one glass. Race had to congratulate them on their amazing self-control. He needed to learn how to do that too, so he wouldn't be stuck with a pounding head like right now.

Wait.

Where was he again? Oh yeah. He was absolutely _ hammered_. He just needed to find his friends. Where were they? One of them was bound to be sober, to keep him in check.

Maybe it was Davey's turn this time? Or was it Spot's? Or Katherine's? No wait, Katherine was drinking tonight because her article got featured in the New York Times. Sarah was there too, having a drink along with her girlfriend.

He swallowed another gulp of liquid fire. It burned his throat, and coughed harshly, stumbling over his own two feet for a second.

He tripped forward after failing to right himself and slammed right into someone. His drink spilled on the ground and he pouted at it for a few seconds.

The person had turned around and said something to him. Race ignored it and squinted at them.

He had brown eyes. Tanned skin. This guy was short as _ fuck_… Oh! It was Spot! Spot was his friend!

"…Race? Hello?" Spot waved a hand in front of his face, his expression scrunched up into one of worry. "You okay?"

Race flung his arms around Spot, ignoring the other boy's protests. "Spotty! 'S you! Yer one a' my friends! Where's–where's yer drink?!"

Spot sighed and patted Race's back, "Yeah it's me. And yes, I _ am _ your friend. The others are somewhere else in the hellhole. _ Jesus it's noisy in here. _ Elmer and Al are at the couches. They ain't been drinking 'cause they have that huge test tomorrow. I had two beers already. I can go for a few more." Race leaned against Spot as the shorter male began leading him somewhere. Spot gave out amazing hugs on the occasions that he _ would _ touch someone. Race wanted a hug.

He's glad that Spot and Elmer started dating back in Junior year after him and Spot broke up.

Elmer was an absolute sweetheart, and was the foil to Spot's impulsiveness and temper.

Race was a stubborn son of a bitch, and so was Spot. In the time that they dated, he and Spot butted heads more often than not when they spent some time together.

That was part of the reason they broke up. Neither of them were willing to back down, and it really wasn't healthy for either of them in the long run.

"C'mon Racer, Al will fucking kill me if I don't keep you from dyin' tonight."

After they broke up they wouldn't speak to each other and were the cause of a lot of tension within the friend group. That led to some serious arguments between everybody.

"You need to drink some else other than alcohol, Race."

He dragged his feet along the ground. They felt like lead. So heavy, like Davey's textbooks. Race decided he should burn Davey's textbooks. Davey needed to be able to relax every one in a while.

Okay, maybe not. Davey would be pissed with him. And so would Jack, who didn't even like going to school. But Jack _ did _ love his boyfriend.

Spot said something into his ear. He should listen. Maybe it was important.

But hugging Spot felt really good, and he wanted to just lean into the sensation of someone's arms wrapping around him.

"Al said he didn't want you to wake up with a headache tomorrow Race. And that he didn't want you to hurt yourself. You’ve gotta drink some water, okay?"

That…that he could do. That was easy! He could be a good friend for Spot and drink some…some water.

They passed Jack and Davey making out near the bar. Well, it was more like Jack was planting sloppy kisses on Davey while Davey stared at him with the most lovesick expression in his face.

Race grinned. He wanted to find a partner like that someday. Someone who would love and cherish him like he was their everything.

"We gotta go sit on one a' the couches okay?" Spot said into his ear, so Race would hear it over the pounding of the club music.

Race nodded. His tongue felt weird. He should go sit on one of the couches like Spot said. 

He scanned the seats and saw not much empty space. But he needed to find a seat so he wouldn't keel over. However, there were people, and—

Oh…_ Wow… _

Race’s breath caught in his throat.

The guy sitting on the couch wearing a snapback cap backwards was so fucking_ pretty_.

And holy _ shit _ the seat next to him was open!

Race wrenched himself from Spot's grasp, ignoring the confusion he heard in Spot’s voice as he asked if he was alright.

He walked over and plopped onto the open seat next to the pretty boy.

The boy took his cap off his head just as Race turned to fully look at him.

Oh god. His hair was so _ fluffy._ And _ red._ Race wanted to run his hands through it.

He was–oh! He was smiling at Race! Race's heart fluttered. He was so goddamn _ gay _ . He decided that pretty wasn't enough to describe this boy. He was _ beautiful._

"Hey! I lost track of you in the crowd a few minutes ago."

Race didn't know what that meant. He settled for flirting with him instead of trying to understand what he was saying.

"Hey!" Race gave the boy his best smile. Guys like this didn't deserve a simple flirty smirk. They deserved a smile full of sunshine and rainbows because they were the best. "I'm Race."

Beautiful redhead gave him a confused smile. "Yeah…?"

"You're really beautiful," Race blurted out without thinking. "Like–like uh, um… Oh! You're as pretty as that one actor guy! Wha–wha's his name? The uh…the one with red hair? The one who dances?"

Beautiful redhead laughed. "You mean Sky Flaherty? I've been told a few times that I look like him. Did you need something?" He shot Race a smile. Jesus fucking _ christ._ He was so fucking full of beauty that Race was pretty sure that he was going to die soon if he didn't make a move.

"So…" Race tapped his fingers together a few times before deciding to take the plunge. "You single?"

Pretty redhead shot him a confused look. "_What? _ Race, what are you asking?"

Race blinked. He didn't know how this boy wasn't aware of how beautiful he was. It was dark in the club, but there was just enough light to see his glowing skin and fluffy red hair.

"Are you single?" He tried again.

Redhead furrowed his brows. "I'm…not? I'm not single, Race…?"

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Race felt like he had been plunged into ice water. Of _ course _ a boy like the beautiful redhead wasn't single.

"Wh–! Race? Race please don't cry!" The boy was frantically trying to wipe the tears from his face. Oh. Race was crying. Great. He made a complete dumbass of himself in front of the pretty boy.

"Al? Racer? Is everything okay?" Spot appeared beside them, glancing between Race and the redhead.

Redhead looked up at Spot with a panicked expression. "He uh, asked me if I was single and started crying when I told him no? I think he’s had a little too much to drink… And he’s crying now. Spot what do I do I’ve only read about things like this in fanfiction and memes.”

Spot stared at the redhead for a few seconds. Race was vaguely aware of what was going on, but he frowned in confusion when a smile slowly spread on Spot's face.

Spot burst out into loud, booming laughter. "Holy _ shit _ that is the best thing I've heard all night!" He doubled over, ignoring the glares both Race and the redhead shot him.

Race grumbled, because how could Spot _ laugh _ at him being heartbroken?

He lost his chance with the pretty redhead who was already dating someone and—

Spot was pulling both him and the redhead towards the door. Were they leaving already? 

Race's thoughts drifted away as red hair became the focus of his vision. There's something familiar about those soft locks…

And that's where everything went black.

* * *

Race woke up in a bed and winced at the pounding in his temples.

He had the most awful headache known to man, and the dimmed lights that had been left on were still too much for him.

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. It was too bright and it made his vision spin.

“I am _ never _drinking again.”

The door opened. “Race, wake up.”

It was Spot. Why was Spot here? It was his and Albert’s apartment. Speaking of which, where was Albert? Usually Race woke up next to a sleeping Albert. Then they cuddled. Race was missing his morning cuddles.

“Race.” Spot kicked the foot of the bed. “Get up.”

“Noooo…”

“I have water. Drink up, bitch.”

Race lifted himself off his pillow. True enough, Spot was holding a glass of water in his hand, offering it to him.

“Fuck you,” Race muttered as he took the glass and downed the water in a few gulps. “You know what I take that back. You’re a godsend. Where’s Albie? He’s the one who’s usually here helping me through the hangover, not you.”

Spot snickered. “I know I am. I’m the best. Anyways, he and Elmer are out buying you and some of the others hangover medication. And with the way you were acting last night I’m pretty sure you need a lot of it.”

Race glared at him as he reached to set the now empty cup on the nightstand. “I was _ not _ that drunk last night!”

Spot laughed even harder. “What–what do you remember from last night Racer? You sure as hell can’t even begin to _ imagine _what you did!”

Race wracked his brain. _ Shit. _ How drunk was he last night? Everything was like a blurred out dream after his one drink turned into…more than one drink. “Uh…”

Spot was now cackling. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Okay, okay. You were flirting with Albert last night. While you were drunk.”

Race gave him an unimpressed look and fiddled with the blanket. “So? Am I not allowed to flirt with Albert? Why wouldn’t I flirt with him? He’s my boyfriend.”

“No wait, this is the part where it gets better,” Spot said, holding up a finger, “You asked if he was single.”

There was a few seconds of silence. And then…

“I did _ what_?!” Race yelled. His jaw dropped. “I forgot my own boyfriend?!”

“And this is the best part,” Spot continued, as if Race hadn’t spoken at all. “You cried when he said he wasn’t single.”

Race blinked in disbelief. Then he buried his face in his hands. “Please kill me.” His voice was muffled, but it did nothing to disguise his embarrassment.

Spot grinned. “I wish I caught it all on tape y’know,” and he moved to sit on the mattress next to Race. “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you _ too _badly. Al’s comin’ with the hangover meds. You two can have your chat soon.”

“I forgot my own boyfriend Spot.”

Spot clapped Race on the shoulder. “I’m pretty sure you forgot who I was at some point too. Anyways, I’ll leave you two to your own business. It’s gonna be an interesting conversation.”

Just then the sound of the door opening reached them.

“Spot! We’re back!” 

“Is Race still up yet?”

Race lifted his head. _ Albert. _

“I’ve got him some of his favorite snacks!”

He took a breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His drunkenness last night deprived him of time he could’ve spent with Albert, and fully intended on getting back what he lost. Besides, they could laugh over his drunken self as they cuddled on the couch. He wouldn’t be going out with Albert if they didn’t laugh at past memories like that.

He followed Spot into the living room.

Albert was standing there, smiling at him and holding a bag filled with snacks and the medication.

Spot turned and gave him a smirk before heading into the kitchen to see Elmer. “Good luck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that this is very unrealistic, but I really had that sudden urge to type this up on a school night. And so I did!
> 
> It's based off those fake drunk texts. You know which one I'm talking about.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
